The Devil's Premonition
by DynnaChae
Summary: Utena and the Student Council all suffer tragic fates when the one true miracle finally occourrs... -LAST CHAPTER IS UP-
1. Utena and Nanami's Misfortune

A night, not like others rocked the Oothori Academy's rusty gates. Winds whipped with energetic vigor, producing moans loud enough to wake the dead. The rain fell harder than it had ever. Mother nature had truly unleashed her wrath upon the school's academic foundation. Trees bent lower than peasants to kings. Twigs snapped as if they were given no strength. It was a hurricane that shook Oothori's strong and sturdy demeanor. The school grounds, which lay empty, met a blanket of wet and matted leaves. Inside, students cowered under their bed sheets, hoping for the horrible weather to go away.   
  
In a particularly empty dorm which seemed particularly peaceful for the activities outside, two girls prepared themselves for the worse. Of the two, a darker hued young lady struggled to keep her glasses up on the bridge of her nose as she held a thick plank of wood up against the window. To her left, delicate fingers, lighter than hers, nailed the board into place. The fingers slid down the board, setting another nail into place. There was a slight glimmer of light against silver as she pulled her hand away from the board and wiped her brow. The girl's darker hands fell to their sides as she gazed back at her betrothed. Utena and Anthy both stood back to inspect their hard work.  
  
"It's a bit crooked, ne Himemiya?" Utena tilted her head.  
  
"I'm sure it will serve it's purpose just fine, Utena-sama" Himemiya smiled softly and smoothed the folds and creases of her nightdress.   
  
"With all this noise outside, how are we going to get to bed?" The tired duelist stretched her arms.  
  
"Well" Anthy began "I'll fix us some tea and perhaps that will ease our minds enough to put us to sleep." Himemiya pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and excused herself to the kitchen.  
  
Utena paced in circles a bit. She'd never seen anything like this. It wasn't hurricane season at all. With the bizarre weather patterns from the west, the East was bound to have a little trouble of it's own. The days had become progressively windier and windier until classes were canceled due to repairs from fallen branches. Utena and the other duelists refrained from their common activities to stay sheltered in their dorms. Sleeping became rare and valuable to the students of Oothori Academy. It was hard to sleep with all the noise outside. Utena spent most her time reading old manga by candlelight, hoping for an hour of peace where she could rest her head and take a nap before the next booming set of thunder came passing through.   
  
It wasn't until a loud thud nearly threw the door off it's hinges that Utena broke her thoughts to rush to the front door. False alarms like that had happened many times when random benches or trees would hit a door simulating a perfect knock. The young duelist cracked the door just a bit to peek out. She caught the outline of a trembling body. With haste, Utena threw the door open to greet Nanami's icy stare.  
"FIVE MINUTES!" Nanami shrieked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that someone was at the door." Utena rested her hand behind her head and gave Nanami a sympathetic smile.   
  
It would be in Nanami's nature to come back with a witty remark about Utena's lack of hearing or her inability to determine a knock from a tree, but Nanami slipped totally out of character for her next action, for she fell into Utena's arms, sobbing.   
  
Nanami didn't have time to compose herself before she ran back out into the rain. Utena was about to question her sanity when Nanami pointed behind her and stared into Utena's eyes.   
  
"Touga!"  
  
"Nanami, calm down! What about him?" Utena tried, once more, to pull the girl back into the dorm.  
  
"Touga saw a girl running across the school yard. He ran out to help her but it was only a mess of papers and leaves blowing in the wind that looked like a figure in this darkness! I think he was struck by something! I came out to find him and he was laying on the ground with a large wound in his side! Utena! Help me bring him here!" Nanami managed to shout out before the rest of her words became a jumble of panicked sounds.   
  
Utena gazed behind her shoulder at Himemiya who set the teacups down. Without any protection, she ran off into the darkness with Nanami to bring Touga back. It became harder to navigate the school yards while leaves were whipping back and forth in front of the girls' faces. Nanami was finally able to remember where she found Touga. Utena turned to the troubled sky as lightning forked and sparked as it hit a most unfortunate target. Unable to care at the moment, Utena hoisted Touga up onto one shoulder while Nanami maintained the other half of his weight. He had been bleeding badly. Utena was almost sure he lost more blood than was safe. In order to keep Nanami calm, she said nothing but struggled to get Touga back to the dorm - or what was left of it.   
  
Blue eyes became engulfed by reflections of darting, orange flames as she watched her dorm go up in flames. A memory. A recollection of the lightning. She barely remembered seeing just a small spark off in the distance. Utena lost feeling in her arms as Nanami stumbled forward from Touga's weight, but never taking her eyes off the burning building.  
  
"Hime... HIMEMIYAAAAA!!!" Utena took off in a mad dash towards the dormitory.   
  
The flames rose to the heavens as Nanami struggled to hold Utena's hysterical form back. She fell to her knees, her eyes filled with fear as she clutched Nanami's arm. She couldn't cry, as she couldn't register the pain. There was a tingling sensation in her body she couldn't overcome.   
  
"No... no no no no no! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Utena punched the ground and held her head with her free hand. "NO!!!!" She pounded the ground until her fists bled.   
  
Behind her, Nanami wept silently as she frantically searched for Touga's pulse. It was faint before, but it was gone now. Why ? Why was this happening?!  
  
End of Chapter 1  
~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Who am I to shy away from my angst? I love it so! I'm trying something new here. I'm not much of a multi-chapter person, but I decided to give it a try. A few things I wanted to note.  
  
Expect a bit of loss in character, as our characters develop in this fic.   
  
I used the title "The Devil's Premonition" because of the irony of the situations that will/have occurred. As time progresses what was once said to be divine will only become devastation. Perhaps this world is all they'll ever need. As predicted by the Devil, himself.  
  
Himemiya and Touga are dead. But don't fear! That is all. o.o mwah! Until Chapter 2! 


	2. Three Remain

In a moment, fire consumed an entire dormitory. In a moment, two students lost their lives. In a moment, it seemed like the world stood still to acknowledge their deaths. In a moment, Tenjou Utena and Kiryuu Nanami didn't care about the weather.   
  
Nanami slowly rose to her feet, Touga slung over her shoulder as best she could hold him up. Her frail body, weak and cold, withstood his weight for love, for honor. She held him up with strength unknown. Utena turned to the skies once more, allowing the rain to wash her tears away. She didn't know, how could she know? It had happened. And it was all her fault. She beat herself mercilessly over Himemiya's death.  
  
"I want to take him somewhere dry." Nanami stuttered.  
  
"That would be best." Utena turned her back to Nanami and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"You should come, too. Come with me." The young girl lowered her head.  
  
"I have to tell Akio-san" Utena barely whispered.  
  
"Well stay with him for the night. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"And I'm sorry for yours." Utena turned around.  
  
The girls stood gazing at each other for a minute, without speaking. Touga's weight was no longer a burden for Nanami. She held him higher than before, putting her all into keeping him propped up against her. The thunder boomed louder than before. It sounded so close.   
  
"Utena... WATCH OUT!" Nanami's eyes widened in fear.  
  
Utena and Nanami jumped back in time to dodge a fallen branch. The two girls gazed at each other in fear.  
  
"Go, Nanami. Go somewhere safe." Utena stepped backwards.  
  
"You too..." Nanami turned and headed for Saionji's dormitory.  
  
The observatory was just around the corner. The walk seemed so long. It dawned upon Utena that she hadn't been walking to the observatory but past it. Her head lowered, her shoulders slouched, the pink haired duelist made no effort to get out of the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Nanami hesitated to glance over her shoulder at Touga's form laid out on Saionji's bed. To her, he was just sleeping. That's what she made herself believe. Even if she had to lie a million times. Even if she said it as he was being lowered into the ground, he was just asleep. She sat in silence, in fear, trembling and realizing the whole situation. Saionji draped a towel over Nanami's shoulders and sat in silence until he couldn't take the silence any longer.   
  
"Nanami... can you tell me what happened now?"  
  
Nanami closed the towel around herself as her first tears fell. "Touga... went out to help someone. It wasn't a someone. It was the wind. He was struck by a branch blowing in the wind. There's a huge gash in his side where his uniform is ripped. Utena said he bled to death before we even reached him. Saionji!" Nanami pounded her hand on the table "I tried to move as fast as I could... I just..." her sobs made it harder for her to speak "I couldn't get there fast enough. I found Utena and brought her to help me. We left... we left her dorm and... and it caught on fire!" She slid back into her seat and whimpered "Himemiya burned alive."  
  
Saionji clutched the side of the table and lowered his head. "No..." It was hard for him to accept Touga's death. It hurt him to even glance back at him, but this news of Himemiya was all he could bear. "I'm going to find Tenjou..." Saionji stood up, drawing his sword from it's sheath and turning on his heel."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nanami couldn't even raise her head to see him out. The door closing was her only response.  
  
Utena's head seemed to take a mind of it's own as it bobbed lifelessly around her shoulders. She found herself walking in no particular direction but ending up in the worst place possible. The gates of the dueling grounds seemed peaceful enough. Utena tried to peer in to see if any damage had happened to it. Conveniently enough, the arena was unfazed by the weather outside.   
  
"This place really is a miracle of it's own..." she clutched the handle to enter the arena. "I have to... tell Akio." Utena pulled the handle back to open the gate to the arena. She moved almost gracefully towards the top of the arena. The arena lay in peace, untouched by nature's cruel activities. "A duel...".   
  
Saionji stood at the gates of the arena, unfazed that they were open. The only thing he knew was that Utena was the only person that could and would enter the arena. Clutching his sword tighter, he stepped through the gates.  
  
~~~  
"Are you sure?!?!" Mikki shook Nanami a bit harder "Nanami are you sure?!" the young boy frowned and let her go. "I'm going out there to find Utena and Saionji! You listen out for the door, OK?"   
  
Nanami stared blankly into nothing.  
Mikki sighed and dashed out of the house to find Saionji and Utena.   
  
"But who will I draw the sword from now?" Utena lay on her back gazing up at the castle. In lieu of the nights events, she felt tranquil laying there, gazing up at something that could withstand anything.  
  
The sound of a sword scraping the ground.  
  
Utena rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Saionji who eyed her with disgust. She staggered to her feet and swayed as he approached her.  
  
"It's your fault! It's your fault Anthy is dead!" Saionji raised the sword above his head.  
  
"It's my fault" Utena closed her eyes, still in a trance.  
  
"No!!!" Mikki shoved Utena out of the way as Saionji plunged the sword into the boy's heart.  
  
Utena hit the ground hard, snapping her out of her trance. "Mikki... NO!!!"   
  
Mikki's body fell to the ground as Saionji stared in complete fear. His intended target crawled over to his limp body, drawing the sword from his chest and covering his wound. Utena turned her angry, tear-filled glare towards Saionji. In fear, in shock, in complete remorse, Saionji slowly stepped backwards in disbelief. No words could come to his mouth as he gazed down at Utena crying in Mikki's chest. Not another one... were they all meant to die tonight?  
  
He kept stepping back, kept denying what he had done. He didn't feel his foot brush the end, he didn't hear Utena's cry until it was too late. Saionji plummeted to his death from the top of the duelist arena, something no one ever thought was possible. The supposed illusion can only result in murder. The arena where Dios himself gave way to miracles only destroyed life. The blood of two now coated it's floors, disturbing the rose pattern tiles of what once was an arena - now seals the fate of two of it's very own.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
~~~~  
Do you see a pattern forming? ^-~* 


	3. The End of Forever

Chapter 3: The End of Forever  
  
OKAY! READ THIS! Chapter three is totally Utena's point of view! Make that clear! Is that understood? Gooood! *hands you a cookie* Enjoy!  
  
~~~~  
When the hurricane first started, I thought that it may cause a bit of trouble. It was rare and fascinating. Our lessons went off course so that our instructors could better educate us about this abnormal weather. I was intrigued by it all. I wasn't afraid at all. It was just strong wind. I could take it... I could handle it all...  
  
It wasn't until Mikki's blood seeped through my shirt and wet my skin that I accepted that he was truly dead. Glancing where Saionji fell, I knew that this wasn't just some sort of accident. I sighed, slowly, with hesitation, trying to imagine that Ends of the World had nothing to do with this. I wanted to deny it all. I even wanted to just forget it all, but I couldn't. How could I. His virgin blood stained my hands. My tears were evidence of my guilt. How many more would die for the cause?  
  
I took Saionji's sword into my hands, studying it. He came to kill me because of Anthy. He was driven by rage and love. I didn't feel I had a right to deny him the right. I knew I was standing there. I didn't know Mikki was running towards me, though.   
  
So four are dead. Oh Dios! Tell me! What is your divine plan? Is it even you who is to blame? Can I just blame you for my own security? Grant me that one request.   
  
I couldn't go home, for I didn't have one anymore. Instead, I entered Saionji's dormitory and threw his sword down in front of Nanami. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. The blood, still on the sword, glistened against the lightning for a moment. I saw her go to form words, but say nothing. What's there to say?  
  
"Mikki?" I heard her whisper?  
  
Closing my eyes, I crossed my arms on the table and rest my head there.   
  
"Mikki..." She said again.  
  
"Mikki is dead." Nanami whimpered.  
  
"Mikki is dead." I confirmed.   
  
The beautiful, young duelist with the turquoise eyes pressed her back against the wall and slid to the floor in shock. Placing a hand over her mouth, I believe I heard her cry out and then throw up. Who wasn't aware of their bond? Like a big sister, she protected him and hovered over him, teaching him the ways of the school. They always said that Mikki was the next Juri. We never doubted it for a second. It was then that we doubted it. Like siblings torn apart, like Nanami torn from Touga, Juri curled into a ball and sobbed into her lap.  
  
I lay there with my head in my folded arms, just trying to blank out the insanity. I still had to tell Akio-san. I had to find him and tell him that his sister is dead because of me. They'd never share shaved ice anymore. They'd never look at the stars again. Siblings torn apart, friendships lost in their own demise. I wanted to lay here and forget it all.  
  
"We should go to Akio-san's observatory. I feel we'll be safe there." Nanami stared at the blood.   
  
"I don't want to go back out there." came my muffled response.  
  
"He has a right to know about his sister." Juri pulled herself off the ground.   
  
I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes once more. "You're right."  
  
The three of us glanced up at the observatory. Though dark, we entered hoping he was stargazing, as bizarre as it sounded. The shades were drawn. The room sat in total darkness. I flipped a switch on the wall and stepped forward.  
  
No one was home.  
  
"Stay here." I turned to leave again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Juri called out.  
  
The only response she received was the door closing. I should tell Akio-san, I really should. I'll tell him now, because I have to. I'll find him and tell him, because it's the right thing to do. You'd do it, wouldn't you? If you killed his sister, wouldn't you tell him?  
  
~~~~  
With the shades drawn, the room cast an eerie and uncomfortable glow in the room. They're yellowed color gave the room a sickly color. Nanami grew sick of it's jaundiced appearance and searched for the switch to raise them. As she did, Juri set down two cups of tea in front of them.  
  
"I found this in the cupboard, drink it to ease your nerves a bit." She sat across from Nanami.  
  
"The room looks healthier now..." Was all Nanami could say.  
  
"Let's try to clear our minds." Juri gazed down into her cup of tea.  
  
Nanami stood to her feet and stepped over to the grand windows of the observatory. She'd never been here before, it was a sight to see the entire campus from this high. Soon, she realized that gazing out into the storm gave her less comfort than gazing at the yellow blinds.  
  
The young girl pressed her back against a window and sighed. "How will I tell my parents? How can I face tomorrow, knowing that he's not there when I wake up? Who do I tell my trouble's to now?" Nanami held her head and sobbed "Why is all this happening?"  
  
Juri stood to her feet, wide-eyed and more horrified than amazed. Words raced through her mind at lightning speed but no words could form from her lips as she pointed behind Nanami. She pointed. She grunted and pointed as fast as she could. Nanami spun around in enough time to see a large tree smash the window's pane. Juri ran towards the girl, but it was too late. The glass shattered, sending shards of glass falling from the huge window. Juri shielded her eyes and jumped behind the large telescope.   
  
~~~~  
I wonder where Akio is, anyway. He's almost always in the observatory, hoping a student will drop by to chat with him. This is usually the time that Kanae and him would spend time together. Perhaps they stepped out for a moment, but who would go out in this type of weather??  
  
~~~~  
Juri's hand slightly trembled as she crawled out from behind the telescope. Afraid to see, to fall witness to Nanami's fate, she closed her eyes and slowly opened them. Her hand. That's all Juri needed to see of Nanami. Just her hand. It was more than enough. Her body wouldn't move but her mind was telling her to run. After a brief battle with mind and body, Juri turned and ran from the observatory.   
  
The tangerine haired duelist ran along the hillside leading down to the lake in a panic. Even the lake was troubled. It's waves crashed against the small bridge, trying to break through the obstacle. The water swirled and churned as it's tides rose to flooding heights. Juri ran as fast as she could, dodging branches and leaping over roots. Where was she going? She didn't even know.  
  
Seeing became harder as darkness consumed all that was around her. The power had went out in that part of the campus. Juri ran until it felt as though her heart would burst. She caught sight of a pink-haired girl as she ran.   
  
~~~~  
I caught the blur of tangerine as I looked around. It bobbed up and down like a pumpkin dangling from a tree. I thought I heard my name. In a moment I saw Juri and then I saw her fall. She rolled down the hill as I chased her. I was too late...she hit a rock and fell unconscious as her body was pulled away by the current. I tried to reach for her. My arms weren't long enough. I ran a bit of a ways into the water to pull her out, but the current was already shaking me loose of my stance. Juri's body was pulled underwater. This is getting ridiculous now.  
  
So I'm the last one standing. I guess that's Dios' cruel joke. I'm sure he's laughing now. I'll laugh with you! HA HA HA DIOS! Laugh!   
  
just... laugh.  
  
I fell to my knees. It was like the wind was knocked out of me. As the queasiness subsided, I pulled myself to my feet. I had to tell Akio-san. I have to tell him before I die. Before... I die as well.  
  
~~~~  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Ahhh irony in Juri's death. I'm so intrigued with making origami stars! When will I get to the next chapter! _ In a minute. lol. 


	4. Her Departure

It's back to regular story format.  
  
~~~~  
I remember a little girl once. She was in mourning but her eyes still shone with a sort of brightness that you'd only see in someone that was happy or hopeful. I found it odd when she gazed down at her parents' caskets her eyes twinkled. In a blur, she was gone. All that was left of her was a little, black umbrella she'd been carrying. I remember searching for that little girl. As it began to rain I became worried for her. I returned to her parents' caskets and took the umbrella from it's place. I wanted to return it to the little girl.   
  
Two boys on a bicycle sped pass me. I stood a few feet behind them as they entered the chapel where the two caskets lay waiting for burial.   
  
"But why are there three?" I heard one of them call out.  
  
My own curiousity got the better of me. I slipped in, unseen, and watched as a red-haired boy pushed back the lid of the third, smaller coffin. He gasped. Inside of the coffin, a young girl with the same bright blue eyes begged him to close it. She claimed nothing was eternal. She wanted to die. My heart sank. She was so young and so ready to die. Who would want to die?  
  
The two boys left, leaving me behind. I figured she didn't need the umbrella now, she needed something eternal. And I would be the one to give it to her. Pushing back the lid of her coffin once more, I would show her something eternal so she wouldn't want to die...  
  
~~~~  
The storm subsided just enough for Utena to navigate her way through the darkness. She strained her eyes to find her way back to the observatory, hoping Akio returned home. She came to a large tree, blocking her way. She stepped around it and looked up to see what it had struck.  
  
The observatory.  
  
Unable to express any more pain without utterly dropping dead from heartbreak, Utena closed her eyes slowly and breathed deep. She hoped it was an accident. One where no one was hurt, but she knew better. She knew that someone was up there and someone was dead. It could be Akio or even Kanae who wanted to visit him tonight. It could be Nanami or even Kozue. She just knew that this was no accident.  
  
But what if Akio was up there?  
  
She would have to see so she could know and at least stop trying to find him. She wouldn't have to tell him after all. It didn't make her feel any better. It actually made her feel worse. Utena took a moment to gaze at what Oothori Academy had become. Fallen trees and powerlines were strewn about. What was once the fields she'd participate in track and soccer events were completely underwater. The winds sang a morbid melody. She pictured her friends sitting out on the field. All her many admirers gathering about to watch guys play sports and engage in idle chatter. Her vision was replaced by water and destruction.  
  
The climb to Akio's observatory seemed to take longer than it usually did, tonight. Utena would find someone laying dead there. The possibility of it being Nanami breezed her mind as the sight of her body, laid out in a pool of her own blood confirmed that assumption. Nanami lay dead in a way so horrific that Utena had to turn around to keep from bringing her meal back up. She ran from the observatory quickly, trying to erase the picture from her mind.   
  
As she ran, Utena couldn't help but want to die. She felt a painful loss inside of her that she knew she felt before. Her eyes stung as a new set of tears welled up, ready to fall. She walked around idly, trying to think of where she could go. It was hard to think of anything right about then. She knew she had to go somewhere, but she knew she had to die as well.  
  
Instead of moving around, this time, Utena stood totally still. It seemed that everywhere she went, she wanted to be elsewhere. Instead of being where she didn't want to be, she stood in one spot, hoping that Akio would just come to her.   
  
"You should be able to hear it..."  
"Huh?"  
A car revvs  
"What's that?"  
  
Utena turned around but saw nothing. She stepped back a few times to try and see if she could see anything from the other direction. She still saw nothing. She could've swore she head music playing faintly. It was almost a up-beat jazz tune. And adventurous song that was quite catchy. The young girl perked her ears but couldn't hear anything more than a car revving off in the distance.  
  
"Akio's car??" She squinted into the darkness to try and see if she could see it.  
  
She heard the car rev again. This time it was a lot louder. Utena turned to the right and dashed off towards the sound of the car. She could finally find Akio and tell him about Himemiya and everyone else. She wondered how he would take it. This thought quickly consumed her and she stopped in her tracks. How would he take the news?  
  
The high-beams of bright headlights blinded her vision. Utena shielded her eyes as best she could from the light, which seemed to grow brighter as the revving became louder. The noble duelist shut her eyes tightly as she stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. There was screeching, a loud crash and then there was silence all around. The weather stood still, the car didn't budge, but a body flew through the air before hitting the ground many many feet away from the point of impact. With her last bit of life, Utena gazed up at the man, eyeing her with worry.  
  
"Himemiya..."  
  
"I was searching for you to tell you she died..." Akio took her hand and held it against his face.  
  
"I'm ... sor..." her last words would forever be imcomplete.  
  
"Though they see nothing, your eyes still shine with so much life. A life I took away. What have I done?" Akio carried the girl in his arms and rested her in the backseat of his car. The music began as he started the car once more.  
  
He once admitted that he would drive to the end of the world and back for her. Now was his chance to prove it.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
~~~~  
Stick around for chapter 5! 


	5. Their Arrival

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" came a concerned voice.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" the young prince gazed up at a worried maid.  
  
"Why, you're at home in your palace, Prince Utena." The maid rested her tray down and helped the prince to HER feet.  
  
"You called me prince..." Utena rubbed her head.  
  
The maid smiled a bit. "I guess you hit your head harder than I thought. Come, I'll take you to see the physician."  
  
"Hit my head?" The pink-haired girl frowned.  
  
"Yes, you were practicing your sword fighting and you tripped."  
  
"But you called me Prince." Utena smoothed her shirt down to expose that she was, indeed, a female.  
  
"Well..." the maid began "When you were four, you met a prince and was so intrigued by him that you insisted the entire kingdom call you 'Prince Utena' instead of 'Princess Utena'."  
  
Utena blushed and then rubbed her head. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at home, in your palace." The maid raised a brow.  
  
"Palace?" Utena rubbed her head and looked around.  
  
"Yes. Your palace. Any more bizarre questions, Milady?" The maid picked her tray up.  
  
Utena wanted to ask a million more questions. The last thing she recalled was being struck by Akio's car. He held her close as she died. She was dead. So what was she doing in a castle with a worried maid? It was beyond bizarre.   
  
The former duelist, now prince, stared at her surroundings. It was a large, elegant castle. It seemed to be decorated with a subtle Asian theme. The throne room, where Utena scratched her head in confusion, was decorated with elegant tapestries, draped from the walls and stopped just above the ground. There were three large thrones, one in the center much smaller than the larger two. Utena tried to peek out the window. There she saw gardens, people scurrying about in them, fixing flowers and pulling weeds. She shook her head gently.  
  
"Where did you say I was again?" Utena began  
  
The maid was about to enter when a nervous butler mowed her over and bowed lightly at the waist. "Forgive me, Prince Utena. But I have urgent news from your mother."  
  
"My mother?" Utena was taken aback.  
  
"Yes..." he gazed at her with confusion "Your mother. The queen."  
  
Utena lowered her head. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. Would it be her real mother if this body was her real body? She hadn't seen them in so long. Would they even know it was her. Had she died and went to the afterlife where her parents became a king and queen of a world of the dead?  
  
"Your Majesty?" The butler helped the maid to her feet and frowned.  
  
"Yes? I'm sorry. Please continue." Utena wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well... your mother wanted to know what color kimono you wanted to wear to the Japanese Festival this weekend."  
  
"THAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO RUN ME OVER?!" The maid stomped her feet.  
  
"You know how the queen gets if she's not responded to quickly!" The butler balled his fists at his side and glared.  
  
"She was always...somewhat impatient." Utena wiped her eyes.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine." Utena cut the butler off.  
  
"Then the color?" The butler leaned on his tiptoes.  
  
"Pink is nice, I guess." Utena nibbled her bottom lip.  
  
"Thank you, milady!" The butler dashed off as fast as he came.  
  
"Now, to the doctor's office with you, missy. You're acting very strange." The maid took Utena's hand.  
  
"I think I can make it myself." Utena smiled softly and pulled her hand away. "Thank you, though."  
  
"Be safe. And come straight home, young lady. Your parents insisted I made sure you finished your homework." The maid waved her off.  
  
"Gotcha" Utena stepped out of the door of the palace.  
  
In actuality, Utena didn't know where the doctor's office was. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that she was dead and this was the afterlife. As she turned down a narrow alley, the aroma of fried squid caught her attention. The alleyway was the backs of a long set of shops, bakeries and restaurants.   
  
From behind her she heard a man yelling at someone. Perhaps a young girl. Utena turned to look over her shoulder. The man was nowhere to be seen, but soon, a young girl, about Utena's age, fell out into the alley with her face in her hands. All around her, purple hair flowed in the wind, covering her face. Her chocolate hands wiped tears from her eyes. The girl sat in the alleyway, rubbing her face. She had been slapped.  
  
Utena's voice got caught in her throat as she neared the girl. She squatted down to get a better view. Gently pushing her hair out of her face, Utena was able to lock her blue eyes on her emerald eyes. They looked so sad and lonely. The princess drew back and gasped.  
  
"Himemiya!" She pulled the girl to her feet.   
  
"Your majesty!" Himemiya slipped out of Utena's grip and dropped to her knees. "Forgive me for not noticing you! I'm so sorry!" The girl bowed so low, she almost sank into the ground.  
  
Utena scoffed and pulled Anthy back up to her feet. "Stop this nonsense! I'm no prince and you're no...what are you?"  
  
"A useless waitress..." she looked away.  
  
Utena shook Anthy. "Please snap out of it!"  
  
Anthy sank back down to her knees. "Please forgive me for whatever it is I've done to offend you, Prince Utena."  
  
"Oh not this again." For the second time, Utena pulled Anthy to her feet. "Snap out of it! Rose Bride! Oothori Academy! Akio! Dueling! Don't you remember any of it?"  
  
"As long as I've been alive, I've been a peasant girl, milady." Anthy turned her head away.  
  
Utena wanted to absolutely scream. She became so frustrated that she let Anthy sink back to her knees and paced in front of her. If Anthy was here, the rest of them were. Utena nibbled on her engagement ring finger until she realized something was missing...  
Her ring.  
  
The girl searched frantically through her pockets for the ring. Finally, she came upon it in her breast pocket. As she slid the ring back on her finger, Anthy's eyes widened. Utena held her hand out to inspect the ring. Everything seemed fine with it. She wondered why she took it off.  
  
With the ring on, her memory seemed more vivid. Now she could remember the details of her accident as well as everyone else's. Tears came to her eyes as she gazed down at Anthy who gazed up at her in horror. Anthy's memory had come back when Utena's ring was put on.   
  
"Utena-sama" Anthy stood up.  
  
"You remembered!" Utena looked at her.  
  
"Your ring... I think that's what did it." Anthy pointed at Utena.  
  
In the throes of emotion, Utena pulled Anthy into her arms and embraced the girl tightly. She clung to Anthy like a frightened child and sobbed in her shoulder. Anthy brought her hand up to rub Utena's back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Himemiya! It's my fault we're here in the afterlife!" Utena whispered between sobs.  
  
"I don't think we're dead. I think we're reborn" Anthy said in her usual nonchalant, monotone voice.  
  
Utena stopped crying and turned to look Himemiya in the eyes. "Reborn?"  
  
"Yes, Utena-sama" Anthy pulled a sleeping Chuchu out of her pocket.   
  
"Do you think the other's were reborn?" Utena gazed out of the alley.  
  
"If we were, perhaps they will be too." Anthy rested the mouse on her shoulder and walked a bit behind Utena as they exited the alleyway.  
  
"So we'll find them. All of them." Utena looked determined.  
  
"Yes, Utena-sama" Anthy clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
~~~~  
Author's note: Ahh rebirth! Searching! Nothing to sa... *gets pushed away by Utena*  
Utena: WAIIIIIIT!!!!!! *turns and grins catlike while pointing at Anthy*  
Anthy: *blinks*  
Utena: You're NOT the rosebride in this world!  
Anthy: *looks innocent*  
Utena: AHAHA! No more Utena-sama! No more doing what I tell you to!  
Anthy: But Utena-sama...  
Utena: No no! You're free!   
Anthy: But I...  
Utena: But nothing! Ohohohoho! *places her hand to her mouth and laughs like Nanami* Fa-ree!  
Anthy: If that is what you wish, Utena-sama.  
Utena: Not what I wish! I don't make your rules, buddypal! *tries to reach behind her back*  
Anthy: Oh dear...  
Utena: Hey Anthy, scratch my back for me...  
Anthy: No way, buddypal! I'm fa-ree! Remember? *walks ahead*  
Utena: eh? nani?! HEY COME BACK HERE! *runs after Anthy* 


	6. A little bit of History Repeating

"Answer me one thing, Himemiya" Utena rested her hand on the rose bride's shoulder and looked around. "Just how big is this place?"  
  
Anthy smiled at the question. "Your parents were very successful monarchs, and because of this, they allied with many other lands. Soon the lands in between ours and theirs also allied making your kingdom, to be technical, this entire continent." she smiled and continued walking.  
  
Utena stood in disbelief "No way! What if everyone's scattered all around?! How are we to find them!?"  
  
Anthy turned around to face Utena "Perhaps we could start with Touga. I know where he lives." she pointed to a large house across the road. "He lives there."  
  
Utena walked to the door, ready to raise her hand to knock. Anthy caught her hand before she could.   
  
"Hey!" Utena glared.  
  
Anthy laughed "You are Prince Utena. You're just going to knock on a door and stroll in as if you were his friend?"  
  
"Yes?" Utena scratched her head.  
  
Anthy blushed "Utena-sama, I should tell you that time moves faster down here than it did in Oothori. I've spent almost four years here. Touga would've spent more. I'm not sure if his memory will come back to him as yours did." The girl paused a moment "It would be easier to approach him as the prince than to act as if you were his classmate."  
  
Utena glanced at Anthy. She was a bit surprised that the girl had become so bold, but her memory escaped her from time to time. Sometimes, Anthy felt she was the peasant girl instead of a vital part of the duelist games. Utena thought, perhaps, she was happier playing the role of the peasant girl, because she'd at least have the ability to think for herself. Another part of her believed that Anthy was just fighting to get back her memory. It was all well and good, but Utena wanted to find the rest of the duelists.  
  
"All right, Anthy." Utena sighed. "We'll go back to the castle and have him sent there."  
  
Himemiya smiled brightly  
  
"What? What are you smiling at?" Utena raised a brow  
  
"It's just so funny seeing you finally acting like the prince you've always wanted to be." Himemiya placed her hand to her mouth and smiled.  
  
Utena laughed and gently pet Chuchu. "I think it's funnier seeing you have a good time for once, Himemiya."  
  
The two girls walked back to the palace together. Utena entered first, holding the door open for Anthy. They walked side by side as if they were walking through the halls of Oothori Academy. Everywhere, maids and butlers stopped scurrying about to see the two walking along as if they'd known each other forever.  
  
Utena passed down a long corridor with Anthy by her side. Out of nowhere, two hands pulled Utena into a room and covered her mouth. Once Utena broke free, she turned her glare to the person who had pulled her in so quickly.   
  
"WAKABA?!" Utena almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"What's she doing here?!" Wakaba tapped her foot impatiently and pointed to Himemiya.  
  
Utena's jaw dropped "What are YOU doing here!?"  
  
"Ugh! You hit your head and you forget your own best friend!" Wakaba pointed to the tiara on her head and pushed Utena.  
  
Utena grabbed Wakaba's hands and pulled her closer "But you didn't die!"  
  
"Of course not, stupid! I'm here, aren't I?!" Wakaba pulled her hands away and rested them on her hips. "Why is SHE here?!"  
  
Utena glanced back at Anthy who gave her a baffled expression and then waved her hands "Nevermind her! How did you get here?!"  
  
The angry princess drew back with tear-filled eyes. She turned her back to Utena and wept silently in her hands.  
  
Utena sighed "Wakaba... I'm sorry." She went to place her hands on Wakaba's shoulders but the girl pulled away and reached for a sword.   
  
It was then that Utena realized where she was. She stood in a room with armor and plenty of weaponry. It was where she probably practiced her sword techniques. It was probably where she fell and hit her head.  
  
"Perhaps if I rid you of that stupid girl once and for all, you'd get your senses back!" Wakaba advanced towards Utena, the most exotic black rose bouncing on her bosom as she advanced towards Himemiya.  
  
Utena locked hands with Wakaba, catching her sword bearing hand with one and her free hand with the other. While struggling, Utena cut the rose off Wakaba's chest. The girl dropped to the floor and rubbed her forehead before looking up.  
  
"Utena-kun?" The brown eyed girl squinted.  
  
Utena extended her hand "Are you all right?"  
  
"I remember fighting against the strong winds at school and being knocked off of a high balcony. I had gone to look for you, I saw you laying in Akio's arms and bleeding. I rushed to..." she struggled to remember "to get to you but a strong gust of wind made me lose my balance and I fell from the ledge." She shook her head.  
  
"Performing an action that happened from that time restored her memory, Utena-sama" Himemiya took the sword from Utena's hand and placed it back on the table.  
  
"But why were you so hostile towards Himemiya?" Utena glanced at Wakaba.  
  
The girl blushed brightly and turned away "In this place, you once had a secret love affair with another woman. Though gender wasn't the issue, her status was." Wakaba pointed at Anthy "She was your secret love affair."  
  
Utena blushed and stared wide-eyed at Anthy. "Why didn't you tell me??"  
  
Anthy blushed "You didn't ask."  
  
The two girls moved apart and tried not to lock eyes.  
  
"Oh my god..." Wakaba placed a hand to her mouth. "All of the members of the Student council have passed away if they're all here!"  
  
"That's who we're trying to find. The members. I was going to summon Touga to come here so we would at least have one down." Utena frowned.  
  
"Mikki and Nanami are from my kingdom. I'll have them sent here immediately." Wakaba rushed out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Utena looked at Anthy as her face flushed. "Umm perhaps we should go to... the room... NO! I mean the throne room! To umm... talk... about... duelists! Yea! Duelists!" The girl pushed pass Anthy and continued across to the throne room.  
  
A maid was sent to fetch Touga, who had turned out to be the president of a successful sword-making company. He specialized in the construction of swords as well as their usage. Lessons were given by professionals that worked under his name.  
Touga entered the throne room where Utena sat on the stairs quite a ways from Anthy. The two girls would often glance at each other and then look away. Touga looked between the two of them in confusion and shook it off. He bowed low and approached Utena, dropping to one knee.  
  
"Your majesty, you summoned me?" The former chairman looked humble.  
  
Utena went to speak but held her tongue for she remembered what Anthy had told her. She would have to approach him as a prince if she wanted her opportunity to get his memory back. She smiled softly and thought for a moment. He may have been a different person in this world, but Utena knew him as Touga. A part of her was still disgusted with his entire existence. She wanted to think clearly of what she would say to him.  
  
"Perhaps you've decided to take my proposal into consideration?" Touga looked almost hopeful.  
  
"Proposal?" Utena spoke slowly.  
  
The young man laughed "For that date I asked you on a week ago."  
  
Same old Touga... Utena glowered at him. "No thanks."  
  
Utena turned her head to think once more as Touga reached out to brush his fingers through her hair. On reflex, Utena slapped his hand away with haste.  
  
"Let's not be too friendly, Mr. President." Utena's words sounded strongly familiar as she felt the back of her hand tingle as it once did long ago.  
  
Touga fell back and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Utena "Tenjou?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes again.  
  
"THAT DID IT!" Utena ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
Touga didn't know whether to embrace the hug or be afraid that she would drive a sword through his back. Once the girl had realized the position she was in, she let him go with haste and took on a dignified look.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was in the moment." She glanced at his hand. "Where is your ring?" she held up her hand.  
  
Touga patted his pocket and found the ring inside. "I've had this for years and never once knew why I carried it around. Where are we?"  
  
Himemiya smiled brightly "You've died and been reborn."  
Utena laughed "She makes it sound like that's a good thing." She stopped smiling, though, when she thought of everyone else who needed to remember. "Nanami is with us. She died as well." Utena lowered her head.  
  
Touga sat in silence and lowered his head. "I do miss her. Perhaps we can gather everyone and make sense of this all." He slid his ring back on.  
  
"Wakaba is bringing Nanami and Mikki back to the castle. It seems that their memory is triggered by an action that happened back at school." The pink-haired duelist turned to Anthy. "Except for Himemiya who remembered once I put my ring back on."  
  
Touga glanced between the two girls and grinned mischievously. "You two do realize you have history together."   
  
Utena glared "We know, and if you breathe a word of it, you'll be sorry!"  
  
The chairman laughed and stood to his feet. "I guess we just have to wait for the next two."  
  
Utena secretly glanced at Anthy and smiled softly "If you have good company, the wait isn't so long." She blushed once more and turned to face the setting sun.  
~~~~  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's notes: I was eager to give Anthy a chance to have a little fun. This is why she's a bit more carefree.  
  
Utena: Himemiya come back here! Just scratch my back!  
Anthy: Buy a backscratcher! *turns the corner and scampers away*  
Touga: What's all that about? o.O 


	7. A little bit of History Repeating - 2

Utena had never experienced nightfall in her kingdom. She was supposed to be an amazing prince. Her people loved her and adored her. They even vowed to call her "Prince Utena" just amuse her. She had a detailed past with a beautiful mother and a strong father. Her parents were alive in this world. They would come home to see their happy and healthy daughter. Usually she'd smile with a mischievous grin, because she gave all the servants hell and they were glad her parents were home.   
  
At night the kingdom became almost tranquil, though people walked the streets as they did in the day. In a large yard of the palace, children danced around and played with fireworks. Little girls in fancy kimono's sat around an older woman, already graying, and listened to her tell stories. Utena propped her elbow up on the window's ledge and then rested her chin in her hand. She gazed out at the life and activity of this happy world where everyone seemed to live their lives in peace.  
  
Deep inside, she wished to never leave this beautiful place. The school became a cold and torturous place with bars and gates and rules made to work in the favors of those with power. Here, people seemed to thrive off one another as if no one was better than the other. Utena's mind was a blur of memories of Oothori Academy as well as other things.  
  
Not things... of persons. Of a person in particular. Of a certain Rose Bride.  
  
Utena sighed softly as she wondered just what her and Anthy did. Touga ignored Utena's threats and told her most of what he knew. Himemiya and Utena became very close at a festival three years ago. They bonded and fell in love. Since then, Utena had been neglecting her duties as a princess to be with Himemiya every chance she got. It wasn't hurting her people, but it was bad for her morale, said Utena's mother. Touga went on to tell Utena that they had insane love affairs and often ran away. They were on and off like a struggling married couple. In the end, Utena and Anthy stopped seeing each other when Utena told Anthy that she had a duty to her people to be their princess. Anthy grew angry and they never spoke again.  
  
"What's with that girl and monarch's anyway? Every time Anthy's caught up in a romance, she's dating a prince." Utena thought to herself with a soft smile.  
  
A gently rapping at the door woke Utena from her daydreams. Anthy stood in the faint illumination of the room, for the moon was the only light Utena let the room have. Truth was, she was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't turn on the lights. Anthy lit a candle by the entryway and slowly walked towards Utena.   
  
"We received a message from Wakaba. She'll be here shortly." Anthy held a lock of her hair between her fingers and stroked it with her other hand.  
  
Utena nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Anthy went to turn out of the room when Utena took her hand. "Ne, Himemiya. Were you afraid to tell me what you knew?" The blue-eyed girl looked sympathetic.  
  
"It made no sense to bring up the past." Anthy slid her hand out of Utena's and tried to leave once more.   
  
Utena ran around her and stopped in front of her. Resting her hands on Anthy's shoulders, she stared into the girl's eyes. "Don't things happen for a reason?"  
  
"Perhaps some things happen by mistake, Utena-sama." Anthy walked around Utena and tried to leave.  
  
Utena grabbed Anthy's arm and pulled her back. She ran forward and closed the door tightly. "What if someone wanted to correct his or her mistakes?" Utena walked towards her.  
  
Anthy gazed into Utena's eyes with hurt "If given the opportunity, one should try to correct his or her mistakes."  
  
Utena's eyes met Anthy's as the girls closed in to kiss. As their lips brushed each others', the door of the room flew open and Wakaba pranced in with a triumphant smile.   
  
Utena pulled away from Himemiya quickly as the bride sighed, "Very soon..."  
  
Utena flashed her a sympathetic look and welcomed Wakaba back. Touga stepped into the room and hit the switch for the lights. The girls squinted and glared angrily, but softened their expressions when Nanami and Mikki stepped into the room. The two bowed respectfully and looked around.   
  
"I'm unsure as to what's going on here" Nanami nibbled on the end of her eyeglasses.  
  
Mikki scoffed "Princess Wakaba brought us here to speak business with Princess Utena!"  
  
"How was I to know?! No one tells me anything!" Nanami balled her fists at her sides.  
  
"With good reason, it's a waste of time. You forget anyway." The boy glared.  
  
Wakaba cleared her throat. "Prince Utena, this is Kiryuu Nanami. She's a famous journalist that ruined Mikki's life by botching up an interview she did with him."  
  
Nanami blushed and extended her hand to shake Utena's. "I didn't. I recorded what he said and he denies it now because it turned out to make him look like a freak." Nanami bowed once more and smiled nervously.  
  
Mikki extended his hand to shake Utena's and bowed in the same manner. "She didn't record our conversation, she acted totally on memory and destroyed my career."  
  
"What, by chance, was your career?" Utena asked.  
  
Mikki smiled and held up his guitar "I was the lead guitarist of a popular band called The Duelists."   
  
Everyone but Nanami and Mikki laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Mikki raised a brow.  
  
"It's nothing." Wakaba showed them where to sit.  
  
Touga stood to his feet and glanced at Nanami. He missed his little sister but wouldn't admit it. He watched her move across the room as if he didn't exist. It hurt his heart to see her act as if they never knew each other.   
  
Touga was about to approach Nanami when a loud clatter and the scream of a woman broke the room's awkward silence. A dog had managed to chase a cat into the palace and cause a ruckus. The little cat lept into Touga's arms and buried herself within the fold of his arm. A butler caught the dog by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out of the palace.   
  
Touga smiled softly and held the kitten. It had been a while since he had one. Nanami stared up at the cat with a bit of misunderstanding. She decided not to make anything of it as Touga petted the cat. In actuality, Nanami hated cats, but never understood why. She just never really cared for them.   
  
"Ow!" Touga held the cat out at an arm's length.   
  
Nanami brought her hand down to slap the cat on the head. "You stupid beast! Look what you've done to this fine gentleman!"  
  
Touga grew hot in a second. "That was unnecessary! He was just playing!"  
  
Nanami shrank back. "But..."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!" Touga turned his back.  
  
Nanami felt her world shatter as she fell to her knees. The tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't cry. Instead, she looked up at Touga.   
  
"Onee-sama?" Nanami wiped her eyes.  
  
"Nanami!" Touga smiled softly.   
  
The cat lept out of Touga's arms as Nanami embraced him tightly and wept into his chest.   
  
"Good job, Touga. Her memory was restored." Utena patted his shoulder.  
  
Mikki raised a brow. "What's going on here?"  
  
Utena smiled "It's a long story." She looked around. "Where's Himemiya?"  
  
Wakaba pointed out of the room "I saw her leave. She went down the hall."  
  
Utena excused herself from everyone, but Mikki insisted that a lady as lovely as her shouldn't walk down cold corridors alone at night. Utena finally gave in and walked towards a room where music was playing. As she neared the room, the music seemed louder and more familiar. Anthy sat at the piano playing "The Sunlit Garden".   
  
As if in a trance, Mikki moved towards the piano where Himemiya played. "How beautiful..." He watched her play.  
  
Utena leaned against the wall, hoping that this would bring Mikki back.  
  
"You've mastered the piano, Miss Himemiya." Mikki watched her fingers move.  
  
"I barely play." Anthy continued to play Mikki's very own song.  
  
"You should play forever." Mikki stared at her dreamily.  
  
"If my master wishes I do so, then I would." Anthy smiled softly.  
  
"Your master? You are told what to do? What if he told you to stop? Would you never play again?" Mikki laughed to himself.  
  
"If that is what my master commands. I am the Rose Bride. I do what the one I am engaged to wishes of me." Anthy glanced up at him.  
  
Mikki narrowed his eyes "Then I'll...duel to... make sure you play...forever." his words came between pauses.  
  
Utena stepped forward. "Mikki?"  
  
Mikki shook his head. "Where am I?"  
  
Anthy smiled and closed the piano. "Welcome back."  
"We've all been reborn." Utena wrapped her arms around herself and gazed down at Anthy.  
  
Anthy turned and stared into Utena's eyes with almost a longing.  
  
"OHHHH!!!" A bright blush came to Mikki's face. "Nanami once wrote an article about a Prince and a peasant girl that had fallen in love! You two..."  
  
Utena shut her eyes and massaged her temples. "Shhhh..." She turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
As Utena entered the room, her fellow classmates gazed at her with hopeful eyes. With a nod, they knew that Mikki was back. Relieved, they all sank into their chairs and relaxed as Mikki and Anthy made their way back into the room.  
  
"Now to find Juri and Saionji" Utena fell back onto her throne and stretched.  
  
Wakaba rested her head on her hands "They're not part of my kingdom, so maybe they are part of yours.   
  
"Just two left..." Touga leaned back.  
  
"And then what?" Mikki frowned.  
  
"And then we get the hell out of here..." Utena said in almost a whisper.  
~~~~  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's notes: Whew! Almost done!  
Mikki: I'm so famous! *-*  
Nanami: *smirks* you WERE  
Anthy: Uh oh... *turns and runs in the other direction*  
Utena: No no come back Anthy! *runs after Anthy*  
Touga: Geesh...  
Wakaba: I think I missed something... 


	8. A little bit of History Repeating - 3

The duelists continued to linger in the throne room, hoping that a sign would point them towards the last two duelists. Anthy and Utena spent most of their time stealing glances at each other while other's weren't looking. Nanami amused herself by teasing the kitten from earlier with a string. Touga cradled one arm around the kitten to keep him from running away. Mikki indulged in conversation about Wakaba about the past and their present. They all seemed content.  
  
Utena gazed out at the room full of duelists and students. For the first time, everyone was at peace. Anthy wasn't the rose bride, Nanami wasn't being hostile to everyone, Mikki draped his stopwatch around his neck to show Wakaba how to hold a guitar. Touga and Nanami laughed as if they were normal brother and sister. It was such peaceful bliss that it seemed almost unfair to want to take it all away from them.   
  
In the depths of Utena's mind, she felt as if them being here was not right. It was like this world with no boundaries were nothing more than a pretty cage. This set her on unease but she wouldn't admit it to the rest of the duelists.   
  
Chuchu and the kitten became instant friends and everyone just sat around watching them play. It was the only thing on their minds. They all laughed at little jokes and funny sayings, it was as if they were actually kids.   
  
To Utena's left, Anthy sat away from the group and watched with a soft smile on her face. She glanced at Utena who didn't hide that she was staring this time.  
  
"They look as if there isn't a single thing wrong in the world." Anthy spoke dreamily.  
  
Utena leaned over the arm of the throne and came as close to Anthy's face as she possibly could "In this world, there isn't." She averted her gaze for a minute to glance at the room then turned back to Anthy. "But doesn't that seem strange? A world with no flaws?" Utena whispered.  
  
Anthy nibbled on her bottom lip and turned to face Utena "Anything that comes with no flaws has more flaws than the average thing. Perhaps, for once, they're just not acknowledging those flaws."  
  
"What about our flaws?" Utena smiled softly.  
  
A blush came to Anthy's face as she leaned closer to Utena "What if we forgot them?"  
  
Utena's lips brushed against Anthy's once more as they closed in to kiss when Wakaba cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you two ever learn?!" Touga said almost laughing.  
  
"I think love is delightful!" Mikki blushed and smiled.  
  
The two girls pulled away from each other and resumed their positions. Without saying a word, everyone turned back to doing what they were doing before.  
  
"Utena, what about Saionji and Juri?" Mikki frowned at the thought of Juri.  
  
"I have no clue where to even start. It seems like this world has no end to it." Utena leaned against the arm of the throne and sighed.  
  
As the group sat around in silence once more, a maid entered the throne room to set something down. Utena grew bored of the silence and walked two fingers down her own thighs to pass the time.   
  
"What do you think Juri is doing in this world?" Mikki plucked at a guitar string miserably and sighed.  
  
Upon hearing Mikki speak, the maid stumbled and nearly knocked down a vase. Mikki turned his head to glance as did the rest of the room.   
  
The maid quickly turned around to bow to Utena. "Forgive me, Prince Utena. It was just that when I heard Sir Mikki say Lady Juri's name, I became excited and tripped."  
  
Utena pushed herself off the throne in such a matter that she stumbled down the steps and over to the maid. "Tell me! What do you know about Juri??"  
  
The maid blushed and pulled out a golden locket. It looked strikingly familiar as the girl ran her fingers over the oval shape with a flower on the front. When flipped open, the locket exposed a picture of Juri leaning against a wall and looking at the camera. Utena gave a look at the maid as to show she didn't understand.   
  
The maid cleared her throat. "Perhaps it's just the bump on your head that made you forget. Lady Arisuguwa is a famous model in the west that many people here idolize. This is a copy of the locket that she wears around her neck. It's sells well over here as well as overseas. Juri's biggest fans bought one on the day they were released. Some were fortunate to get autographed photos." With this, the maid turned the picture around to show Juri's autograph.  
  
By then, Mikki was hovering over the woman like a Vulture ready to eat a piece of meat. "Do you know where she is now?" he asked with the most anticipation.  
  
The maid blushed "She's not far from here, on a model shoot. As soon as my shift was finished, I was going to wait outside of the studio to beg an autograph of her."  
  
A smile crept across Utena's face. "I'll do you one better. You take us to where she is now and I'll let you talk to her."  
  
The maid fell to her knees as tears brimmed in her hazel eyes. "Prince Utena you are too kind to me! We can leave now if you permit it!"  
  
Utena glanced back at the room as everyone gave her approving nods. "Mikki, come with me." she held out her hand.  
  
The maid wiped her eyes and led the two out of the palace.  
~~~~  
  
In front of a simple building, the three from the palace stood to inspect the place. It didn't seem that grand of a place but it was, indeed, an artist's studio. The large window in the front was covered by a huge, velvet curtain. The door had initials as well as a house number carved directly into the wood. The handle was barely on the door. Utena felt awkward about just barging in, but she wanted to bring Juri back to the palace at once.  
  
The door practically fell off it's hinges when Mikki let it close behind him. They thought this would be an easy trip until the three people were met by two of the most enormous men in the world. So tall that they had to stand back just to look up to see their angry eyes, glaring down at them. Utena stepped back a bit further when Mikki shoved her forward and gave her a look as to say "Get Juri!".   
  
Utena laughed nervously "Hello men! I was wondering if I could just get by and..." she tried to move around the men that moved the same way she did "see...Juri."  
  
The maid bowed her head politely, "Excuse me sirs. She is the Princess of this land and only wishes to see Miss. Arisuguwa so that she may shake her hand."  
  
"I was told that there was a Prince Utena." Said one of the men.  
  
Utena laughed it off and rested her hand behind her head "It's a long story why they call me that, really!"  
  
"Riiight, lady. Go on home now." The men began to push Utena and Mikki back. The maid stepped back on her own.  
  
"Who's there?" came the gentle voice from inside a room.  
  
"Oh, just some fans Miss Juri. We're getting rid of them right now." The other guard said.  
  
Juri turned the corner and patted her forehead with a towel. "Hold on. I need a good challenge. Let one of them face me in a fencing match, if that person wins, I'll speak with them."  
  
A grin spread across Mikki's face. "I'll do it."  
  
Utena held her arm out. "No, let me." she gazed back at him. Utena had an idea that would probably get her killed if she performed it even a centimeter off of what it had to be.  
  
Just as Utena had hoped, Mikki backed down willingly and Utena donned the fencing gear to face off with Juri. Though Juri wouldn't remember, Utena had faced her twice before and won. Utena was hoping that she could reenact her previous duel with Juri. It was the fastest way.  
  
Juri clutched her epee as if it were her most prized possession. Utena smiled even brighter when she realized that they were using real fencing swords and not the practice ones. As the duel commenced, Utena and Juri went at it as if it were nothing more than a simple fencing match back at school. Juri was just as good as she was back at school. Utena wasn't focusing on her sword, but on her neck.  
  
The opportunity came when the pink-haired duelist stepped back, causing Juri to lean forward, exposing a gleaming gold necklace. It was then that Utena's eyes began to narrow as she poured all her concentration into the tip of her sword. With a swift movement, Utena pushed forward and ran straight to catch Juri's necklace with her sword and snap it as the elegant model moved forward in her own direction.   
  
A bit shaken up, but all around fine, Juri pressed her hand against the wall and dropped her sword. She pounded the wall with her hand as the locket hit the ground. Utena dare not move from her position, but instead, Mikki placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and buried her head in his shoulder. Utena's plan worked perfectly.  
  
The maid stared in complete confusion as Jury gave the two guards a weird look and walked around them and towards the palace with Utena. The three walked back in silence as Mikki kept his arm around Juri as to hide her from her fans. The maid walked in front of them and Utena held up the back. When they reached the palace Juri smiled softly.  
  
"What's goi..."  
  
"We've been reborn" Touga answered before Juri finished.  
  
"I'm starting to remember." Juri pulled her ring from her pocket and slid it on her finger.  
  
"Mikki smiled softly." The ring will help you remember.  
  
Juri looked at Mikki and smiled softly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mikki blushed.  
  
Anthy stood by Utena's side. "I believe I know where Saionji is. Back when I first moved he..." Anthy started again "Before you came here, I went to a florist shop and became enchanted by a man with long, flowing green hair. I told him that his eyes matched my hair and he told me his hair matched my eyes. We shared a laugh and then I purchased a rose and left."  
  
The room sat in complete silence so much that a cricket could be heard chirping from three towns over. Everyone's perplexed and surprised expressions made Anthy's face flush with embarrassment. She covered her face and turned to Utena.   
  
Utena tried her best not to laugh and moved Anthy's hands. "They're just so surprised that you've expressed real feelings."  
  
Juri turned to Touga but pointed to Utena and Anthy. "Do they realize they once..."  
  
"WE KNOW!!!!" Anthy and Utena huffed and walked off in different directions.  
  
Juri's eyes widened. "Just asking."  
  
Utena waved her hand in disgust. "In any case, we should go and get Saionji. Since he's familiar with Anthy, she should come."  
  
Touga volunteered to escort the women to the florist shop at the end of town. The shop was closed, for it was way into the night. Touga peered in by forming his hands into a binocular shape and staring into the glass window. Far in the back of the shop, he could see a light and someone moving around. He knocked on the glass to get the man's attention.  
  
A green haired man came to the door and stared into Touga's with curious eyes. The two men exchanged stares as Utena and Anthy stood in the background, pondering just how to bring Saionji around.  
  
Utena whispered in Anthy's ear. "You don't have any curry, do you?"  
  
Anthy laughed and gently pushed Utena away "Oh Utena seriously!"  
  
Anthy's outburst made Saionji's eyes turn from Touga's to Anthy's. He stood there for a moment and then looked sad. Anthy lowered her head and played with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"What is it that you've come all this way for?" Saionji finally spoke.  
  
"I was curious about a certain flower I heard could only be grown in this shop." Touga spoke with a sophisticated tone.   
  
"This shop only has regular flowers. You've been misled." Saionji started to close his door.  
  
"No wait!" Anthy called out.  
  
Utena and Touga turned to face Anthy. Anthy gave them an innocent look as they headed around to the back of the shop. The two girls stood off to the side as Touga knocked on the back door.  
  
This time, more annoyed, Saionji threw open the door. "We are closed and I do not sell any special flowers!"  
  
Touga held the door. "Are you sure? It's a certain kind of rose that blooms and lasts forever. I was told you have it."  
  
Saionji raised a brow "I have no such rose. A rose that lasts forever? Does that even exist?"  
  
"Perhaps it does and you just don't know. Maybe you have it in your shop and don't realize. May I have a look. I'll be the judge." Touga put on his most convincing show.  
  
The girls decided to wait outside while Touga went inside the flower shop. Inside, he pretended that he was inspecting the flowers, but he was trying to figure a way to bring Saionji back. Saionji leaned against the wall and watched Touga as he searched through the rows and rows of roses with no real enthusiasm.   
  
An idea sparked in Touga's head and he stood up. "Do you think the girl with the purple hair would be able to pick out such a rose? She knows roses so well."  
  
"I know she does..." Saionji sighed and lowered his head.  
  
"You sound sad, do you two have history?" Touga inquired.  
  
"You can say that. I met her only once but I fell in love with her. I told her that my feelings for her were like a rose: layered and beautiful." With this, he turned to face Anthy who had her back to his and pressed his hand against the glass. "She said that roses became black and ugly and died after time. She wanted love to be never ending."  
  
Touga laughed to himself and acted on queue. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and turned to walk out of the door. "Then show her something eternal." Touga stopped at the door. He turned back to see Saionji clutching the side of the table as if he'd just had an epiphany. "Saionji?"  
  
"What the hell happened to me?" Saionji placed his hand over his heart.  
  
"We've been reborn." Touga said. "Come. We're all at the palace."  
  
Touga and Saionji left the shop to see Utena and Anthy gazing up at the stars. The two girls looked at the two guys and they all smiled softly.  
  
As Utena walked back to the palace, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. Indeed, they were all together with restored memories. Would they long to go home? They continued their journey back to the palace in silence.  
  
A few steps back, a main in a white suit watched them walk. A gentle smile crept across his face as his green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. The wind blew through his messy hair, and he tilted his head back to take in the fresh night air. He would have quite the job ahead of him in the morning.  
~~~~  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Saionji: Get that away from me!  
Anthy: Oh come on! Just try it!  
Chuchu: Chu chu!  
Utena: Aww grow up Saionji!  
Chuchu: Chuuuuu!  
Juri: You're all so immature.  
Mikki: *clicks his stopwatch* I give up timing you guys. He'll never do it.  
Chuchu: CHU CHUUUUU!  
Wakaba: For the love of god, it's just curry!  
Saionji: *looks at Chuchu* no way! *runs away* 


	9. We are the chick, the world is our shell...

Many mornings came and went upon Utena's kingdom. This had been the first she was able to witness, though. After almost three hours of arguing with everyone, Utena split the duelists up into rooms that two had to share. With catlike grins, the individual duelists wished Utena a good night as Himemiya closed Utena's doors behind the two. Touga stood at his door a moment to remind them to keep the noise down as Saionji scowled and pulled their doors shut. Nanami and Wakaba sat up in bed, gossiping about Oothori Academy as well as things that happened in this world. Juri and Mikki decided that it would be clever to start a pillowfight in the middle of the night while everyone was off guard. Needless to say, they all watched the sun rise together seeing how no one got any sleep that night.  
  
As the sun peeked over the trees, Utena took in a deep breath. The city was so serene and empty that leaves blew freely through the town as it they were replacing the normal hustle and bustle of the kingdom. The pink-haired duelist watched as the landscape became painted in a warm, orange glow. Shadows shifted beneath her feet.  
  
"How beautiful everything is..." She smiled softly.  
  
Utena awaited a response, any response from any of the duelists. Instead, she turned around and they were all dead asleep in various spots of the throne room where the pillowfight came to an abrupt end when the maids and butlers confiscated their pillows and hid them. She muffled a laugh and turned to glance out at the window.  
  
It wasn't long before the duelists woke up, one by one. They all pulled themselves off of chairs or the ground. Utena saw everyone but Himemiya in the room. She glanced at all the chairs and around the floor, but Himemiya wasn't anywhere to be found. Utena was about to step out of the doors before a large butler barged in and bowed politely at the waist.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, ma'am, but your parents are to be arriving home shortly and you might want to escort your friends to the bath house." The butler spoke softly, despite his rugged exterior.  
  
Soon that butler was greeted by another butler. This man was a lot smaller and more refined. His messy, lavender hair looked more stylish than messy. His large, green eyes twinkled with such life and energy. He smiled softly and placed a gloved hand at his waist to bow respectfully.  
  
"Perhaps I may be of some assistance. Your parents would be angry if they found that their grand throne room was the dueling grounds for a bunch of teenagers with pillows."  
  
Utena perked her ears at dueling grounds, but made nothing of the butler's appearance. At once, the duelists stood to make their way to the bath houses. Utena stood in the center of the throne room. "My mother and father?" She said in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes. The king and queen. They'll be so happy to see their darling daughter after all this time!" The green eyed butler chirped.  
  
"All this time?" Utena lowered her head. She think much about her parents return, but it did remain in the back of her head. She was afraid that they would be her real parents and she was more terrified that they wouldn't be her real parents. She didn't know how to face them after all this time, but they knew her as if they had only parted ways with her for only...  
  
"A week." the butler continued to explain. "They left out early last week to do a few things, they're on their way home and should be arriving any minute.  
  
Utena placed her hand over her heart and leaned against the wall. It was all too frightening for her to have to face her family. Soon, maids and butlers rushed into the throne room to begin cleaning for her parent's arrival.   
  
"I suddenly feel trapped in a shell..." Utena's eyes began to water.  
  
As if a pause button was pressed, everything froze in it's place. Everything, that is, except Utena and the butler. The girl pushed herself off the wall to look around. "What in the world..."  
  
The butler's grin widened as Utena turned to face him. His clothes were no longer that of a butler's but those of a noble prince. "It's a beautiful picture, isn't it? It's not the one I intended to paint, but it's not bad at all. I'm impressed. It would take a true miracle to destroy it."   
  
"Who are you?" The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why I am your prince!" The man who addressed himself as Dios claimed.   
  
"Utena-sama!" Himemiya dashed into the room in alarm.  
  
"Himemiya!!" Utena ran towards her.   
  
Without warning, Anthy's body froze in position as if she were a person in a painting. Utena reached out to touch her, but fell through the image of her body. The girl pulled herself up, clearly enraged. "WHY?!" was all she could yell.  
  
"I wanted to give you something eternal." The prince spoke softly. "But you ruined it by awaking all their memories. I'm doing my best to erase theirs and yours and give you this world where you can live happily. Don't you want to see your parents again? When I unfreeze this world, they'll come waltzing, happily into those double doors to see their pride and joy. Don't you want that?"  
  
Utena balled her fists at her sides. "This is not a real world. It is a cage which you decorated and will use to suck the life out my friends and me. This is no heaven... this is hell."  
  
Dios laughed "But I wanted to give you so much! And for all that hard work! I had to kill all your friends just to get them here! And for what? You don't want this place? I'm almost hurt!"  
  
Utena drew a sword from the hand of one of the armored statues "If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the egg is THIS WORLD." Utena pointed the sword at him.  
  
Dios rested his hand on the blade of the sword and pushed it down with no effort. "You will die someday in the real world."  
  
"At least the life I would've lived would be real..." Utena glowered at the prince and raised the sword once more. "If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born."  
  
This time, Dios clutched the blade of the sword and pulled Utena closer "I could do it, I could unfreeze this world right now and you can see your parents. All you have to do is say it's what you want?"  
  
Utena paused for a moment. A chance to see her parents lingered on her mind as her expression softened. She could live here with her parents and friends and never truly live her life. Or she could die and become part of this manufactured world.   
  
The world's end...  
  
Utena's look of thoughtfulness turned into absolute malice as she twisted the blade to cut Dios' hand. The man let go of the sword to cradle his hand as Utena walked around the back of Anthy. Pressing her hand against Anthy's heart, Utena felt the girl begin to move again. Himemiya's eyes closed as Utena drew the sword of Dios from her chest and approached the backmost wall.  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET IT! You'll be giving everything up!" Dios shouted in one more attempt to hold Utena back.  
  
"Break the world's shell!" Utena drew her arm back as to strike the wall with the sword.  
  
"Then say goodbye to your parents!" Dios waved his hand as the world continued in motion again. Utena slowly turned around to see the double doors begin to open. Before anyone could step inside, she spun around and struck the back wall with her sword.  
  
"For the revolution of the world!!!" Like glass, the wall shattered before her. Utena shielded her eyes as everything faded to white.  
  
When her eyes adjusted, she stood in the duelist arena. Behind her, the duelists stared up at the illusion castle.   
  
"Were we there?" Nanami crouched down and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"It's where the world ends." Utena frowned.  
  
Juri's shoulders slumped as she kept her eyes on the castle. "I guess we ended up right back where we started."  
  
Utena smiled softly as she reached out to take Anthy's hand. She held it tight as the rosebride turned to gaze at her lovingly. "It's only a matter of time before we break this world's shell as well."  
  
The duelists continued to gaze up at the castle.  
  
~~~~  
End of Chapter 9 - and the story-   
  
I do NOT own Shoujo Kakumei Utena or it's characters. It does belong to it's assorted owners including Chiho Saito and Be Papas along with that bum of a man, Ikuhara! *-* Gotta love that guy! 


End file.
